Envoûtement
by Lauraline la Mouette
Summary: Ne tient compte ni de la fin de DMC ni d’AWE. Jack n’est plus lui-même et ses amis ne savent plus à quel kraken le vouer.
1. Prologue

**De retour après une longue absence, je n'ai pas oublié que j'ai promis une suite à ma dernière fic, non, non ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà commencé à y travailler mais, entretemps, j'ai eu envie d'écrire celle-là. Une idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Tant pis pour le kraken, qui n'a pas eu de capitaine Jack à se mettre sous les dents, et tant pis pour Davy Jones dont l'antre est resté vide. Pour autant, tout ne va pas bien pour Jack et ses amis, sinon, je n'aurais rien à raconter ! Comme l'a dit un poète inspiré, les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire. **

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Le quai était désert, sauf une silhouette avinée avachie contre une bitte d'amarrage. Jack Sparrow l'avait repérée de loin mais ne s'en souciait pas. Il avançait à longs pas souples, son manteau lui battant les mollets, pour rejoindre son navire au bout de la jetée.

Pourtant, quand il passa devant le poivrot étalé sur le sol, celui-ci éclata d'un rire d'ivrogne et tendit une gourde poisseuse sur le passage du pirate.

- Une lampée, camarade ? proposa-t-il. Un petit dernier avant d'aller dormir ?

Sparrow s'arrêta net.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il aimablement.

Il saisit la gourde –qui lui colla aux doigts- et y but une bonne goulée.

- Merci, matelot ! lança-t-il d'un ton affable avant de se détourner.

Mais aussitôt il chancela et du faire un effort pour rester debout. Une atroce brûlure naquit dans son estomac, pourtant blindé, et parut remonter son œsophage.

- Ah ! exhala-t-il, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… que cette horreur ?!

- Ben, c'est du rhum, l'ami ! rétorqua l'autre d'une voix endormie.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un ronflement.

Jack avait tellement mal au ventre, il serrait tellement les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur, qu'il avait l'impression que des points de lumière dansaient devant ses yeux.

- Poison ! murmura-t-il.

Il rassembla toute sa volonté pour se traîner jusqu'à la passerelle du Black Pearl et tout son orgueil pour la franchir d'un pas apparemment nonchalant, la tête haute. L'homme de quart le salua. Sparrow lui répondit négligemment, ce qui lui coûta un effort inouï, et l'obscurité de la nuit cacha son visage défait. Puis il gagna sa cabine, et chaque pas fut une épreuve. Il aurait voulu crier tant la douleur était intense mais, au lieu de cela, il se mordit sauvagement les lèvres et, sitôt la porte refermée derrière lui, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, les bras étroitement serrés sur l'estomac.

- Poison ! répéta-t-il. Il… il faut…

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergea, si violente qu'il perdit connaissance.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+OO+**

**Voilà. Je vous abandonne ici. Si ce prologue vous donne envie de savoir la suite, un peu de patience. Et surtout n'hésitez pas me faire connaître votre opinion ! **


	2. Jack saute les plombs

Ayant depuis des jours belle mer et bon vent, le Black Pearl naviguait bâbord amures et taillait sa route dans la mer turquoise des Caraïbes, tel un oiseau dans son élément. Le temps était magnifique et les cales pleines, l'équipage aurait dû être en liesse.

Or, il n'en était rien. Chaque heure qui passait rendait au contraire les pirates plus sombres, et des conciliabules amers, bientôt hostiles, commençaient à se tenir de loin en loin, encore discrets. Il est vrai que de mémoire de pirate, jamais les choses n'avaient été aussi mal à bord.

Et surtout à bord du Pearl ! Même les dix années de commandement de Barbossa n'avaient rien eu de comparables. Car Barbossa avait toujours eu l'esprit clair. Or, quand la tête est malade, rien ne va. Et Jack Sparrow n'était tout simplement plus lui-même. Il semblait être devenu fou : quelle autre cause aurait pu expliquer son subit changement de personnalité ?

Tout avait commencé après que le navire ait quitté Tortuga. Départ qui avait été retardé de deux jours entiers, le capitaine, enfermé dans sa cabine, ne s'étant pas montré. Gibbs ayant été aux nouvelles s'était heurté à un regard vague, une élocution difficile, des propos confus. Sans s'inquiéter outre mesure, il s'était simplement dit : « Il est saoul ».

Jack avait fini par réapparaître et avait donné l'ordre d'appareiller, mais déjà il paraissait changé. Sa voix était brève, impérieuse, et ce qui avait surtout frappé l'équipage, c'était son visage fermé. Aucun sourire ne venait plus retrousser ses lèvres en cette expression malicieuse ou sardonique qui lui était propre. Son regard paraissait froid et, par moment, quasiment hanté.

- Jack, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? avait demandé Will Turner.

Le jeune homme et sa fiancée étaient toujours à bord. Jack avait promis de les ramener à Port-Royal où ils pourraient enfin se marier, mais avant cela il avait dû faire halte à Tortuga pour se ravitailler.

Il avait accueilli la question avec mauvaise humeur et avait répondu d'un ton acerbe :

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, morveux !

Will en avait été estomaqué.

- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Jack, avait-il dit à Elisabeth.

- J'ai remarqué, s'était bornée à dire la jeune femme. On dirait que quelque chose le contrarie.

Sauf que les jours passant, il semblait s'avérer que TOUT contrariait Jack. Tout et tout le monde, mais plus particulièrement la présence d'un marin nommé Gill Adams, qui cependant était à bord depuis longtemps.

Un matin, alors que Gill redescendait de la mâture après avoir vérifié les cordages, Jack l'avait subitement saisi par le devant de sa grossière chemise de toile et, plongeant un regard halluciné dans le sien, avait lancé avec hargne :

- Des yeux verts ! Comme ceux de ce fils de chien de Norrington !

Et à partir de cet instant, il avait commencé à harceler le matelot.

- Tu débarques au prochain port ! lui jetait-il d'une voix âpre. Des yeux comme les tiens portent la mort ! Ca porte malheur à bord d'un navire !

En entendant cela, Gibbs s'était gratté la tête : il ne connaissait pas cette superstition, lui qui les connaissait toutes !

- Nous avons bien une femme à bord, avait-il risqué, sans la moindre malice car il aimait beaucoup Elisabeth, et pourtant….

- Rien à voir avec cette sale engeance ! avait rétorqué Jack d'une voix sifflante.

Le même jour, il avait brutalement poussé Gill Adams dans une écoutille ouverte alors que le matelot passait sans mot dire sur le pont.

- Hors de ma vue ! hurla Jack d'une voix criarde que personne ne lui avait jamais entendue. Ne croise plus mon chemin ou je te jette à la mer, fils du diable !

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire : la nuit suivante, Adams qui s'était brisé une côte dans sa chute disparut avec un autre matelot, une chaloupe et quelques vivres. Le capitaine Sparrow passa sa journée à jurer à voix haute et à proférer des malédictions et des menaces, sous l'œil de plus en plus sombre de son équipage qui commençait à murmurer qu'il avait perdu la raison.

On aurait pu espérer qu'une fois débarrassé de sa bête noire Jack allait se calmer un peu. Mais bien au contraire, chaque jour voyait la situation empirer. Perpétuellement irritable, le capitaine rabrouait tout un chacun à longueur de journée, plus souvent à tort qu'à raison. A l'entendre, le Pearl avait le pire équipage des Caraïbes, des incapables, des incompétents qui ne sauraient jamais manœuvrer un navire, qui n'auraient jamais dû sortir des porcheries qui les avaient vus naître et qui lui faisaient honte ! Non content d'houspiller et, souvent, insulter son monde, il devint violent, n'hésitant plus à frapper les uns ou les autres sous des prétextes divers. L'équipage commença à murmurer ; les prémices de la révolte se répandaient.

Gibbs, qui cependant n'était pas épargné par les commentaires acerbes de Jack, lui demeurait attaché et ne songeait pas à cacher son inquiétude croissante.

- Si ça continue comme ça, dit-il à Will et Elisabeth, les seuls à qui il puisse encore confier ses soucis, nous allons très vite avoir une mutinerie sur les bras. Je ne comprends pas comment Jack peut avoir changé de cette manière et aussi vite, mais l'équipage est presque à bout et ça va mal finir pour le capitaine s'il ne redevient pas lui-même.

- Il fait tout pour ça, vous ne croyez pas ? répliqua Elisabeth d'un ton peu amène.

Will ne répondit pas. Lui aussi commençait à être inquiet, mais ce n'était pas pour Jack ; il n'avait que trop bien remarqué la manière dont ce dernier regardait sa fiancée ces derniers jours : comme un maquignon examine un cheval qu'il songe à acheter. Il la déshabillait littéralement du regard, sans qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre trace de malice dans ses yeux de jais.

- Si seulement je savais ce qu'il a ! se lamentait le second. Mais il ne veut rien dire. Chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lui en parler….

- … il t'a envoyé au diable, compléta Will d'un air sombre.

Gibbs se tourna vers Elisabeth :

- Peut-être devriez-vous essayer de lui parler, vous, suggéra t-il. Il a toujours eu de l'affection pour vous.

- Pas question ! trancha Will immédiatement. Laisse Elisabeth en dehors de ça, Gibbs !

- Je veux bien essayer, corrigea la jeune femme sans enthousiasme, mais je ne vous promets rien.

- Elisabeth, il n'est plus lui-même ! On ne peut pas savoir comment il va réagir. Je t'en prie ne t'en mêle pas, et surtout ne l'approche pas !

- Si les choses tournent vraiment mal pour lui, répondit-elle, pratique, au moins on ne pourra pas dire que nous n'aurons pas essayé de faire quelque chose.

Mais la tentative d'Elisabeth fut aussi inutile que celles qui avaient précédé ; Jack lui répondit par des commentaires grivois et lui suggéra, si elle souhaitait vraiment lui parler, de revenir à la nuit et dans sa cabine.

Les choses prirent bientôt une tournure encore plus inquiétante. Un après-midi, Will ayant puisé une mesure d'eau dans le baril prévu à cet effet vidait son gobelet, plongé dans des pensées moroses quand, brusquement, le récipient s'envola de ses mains, contenu et contenant, et le visage de Jack Sparrow, déformé par la colère, surgit devant lui :

- Espèce de voleur ! hurla le capitaine. Il faut mon autorisation pour puiser dans la réserve de rhum !

Il paraissait hors de lui.

- C'était de l'eau, Jack, se borna à répondre le jeune homme.

Bien loin de s'apaiser, la rage de Sparrow parut enfler encore. Ses yeux brasillaient comme les feux infernaux et il se mit à hurler d'une voix aiguë qu'il n'avait jamais eue :

- Tu cherches à monter une mutinerie, hein ?! Vous tous ici, vous êtes contre moi ! Ne crois pas que je l'ignore ! Mais vous perdez votre temps ! Le Black Pearl est à moi ! A moi !! Quant à toi, je t'ai supporté trop longtemps ! Je….

Il fut coupé dans son élan et sa vindicte par l'intervention de Gibbs qui, le regard sombre, l'expression fermée, surgit brusquement et saisit Will par le bras, juste à temps pour éviter au garçon d'exploser à son tour et de dire une bonne fois à Jack ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je m'en occupe, capitaine ! dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Laissant Jack continuer à vitupérer et menacer le monde entier de tous les châtiments possibles et imaginables, le second entraîna Will hors de vue et d'ouïe et lui chuchota :

- Tâche de l'éviter durant quelques jours, il va bien finir par se calmer.

Will se dégagea sans brutalité.

- Je crois que tu es très optimiste, Gibbs ! riposta t-il assez sèchement.

Il s'avéra malheureusement très vite qu'il avait raison. Jack était devenu complètement paranoïaque, il voyait des complots partout, se sentait insulté par la moindre parole, le moindre regard, parfois même moins que ça.

Ce furent des jours pénibles à bord du Black Pearl.

La tension devenait plus palpable de jour en jour. Les matelots grinçaient des dents. Gibbs, qui s'épuisait à minimiser l'attitude de Jack et à intervenir en le ménageant le plus possible à chaque nouvelle altercation était de plus en plus inquiet et Will, lui aussi, commençait à se faire du souci : quand la mutinerie éclaterait, qu'allait-il advenir du second, de sa fiancée et de lui-même ? Il ruminait ses lugubres pensées quand un cri de la vigie vint faire diversion :

- Navire en vue ! A vingt degré sur tribord !

Tout le monde se précipita au bastingage. Jack déploya sa longue-vue pour examiner le bâtiment signalé.

- Un bateau marchand lourdement chargé, à la manière dont il se traîne, commenta t-il.

Il replia sa longue-vue d'un geste sec et eut un sourire glacial.

- Bonne prise ! Préparez-vous à le prendre à l'abordage. Hissez le pavillon ! Brassez les vergues, nous allons lui couper la route. Canonniers, à vos pièces ! Parés à tirer sur mon ordre !

Les hommes ne discutèrent pas et s'élancèrent à leurs postes. Pour eux c'était là une heureuse diversion qui, tout en leur procurant un butin toujours bienvenu, allait leur permettre de défouler toute la hargne qu'ils accumulaient depuis quelques temps.

Les seuls à être atterrés furent Will et sa fiancée mais, dans l'ardeur des préparatifs, personne ne prit garde à leurs protestations.


	3. Pourparlers et représailles

La Belle-Nova n'avait opposé qu'une très faible résistance à l'attaque des pirates. Ses mâts fauchés dès le début de l'assaut l'ayant immobilisée, elle avait bien riposté à la canonnade mais sans grand succès. Puis les pirates s'étaient lancés à l'abordage et avaient littéralement balayé l'équipage adverse.

Jack Sparrow n'avait pas participé au combat, se contentant d'en observer chaque phase depuis le gaillard d'arrière du Pearl, toujours ce même rictus glacé sur les lèvres.

Une fois la cargaison du bâtiment arraisonné transportée à bord du navire pirate, une fois la Belle-Nova réduite en un brasier qui ne tarda pas à couler, Jack parut s'aviser de la présence de prisonniers.

Même les plus endurcis de ses hommes sursautèrent, tant ils furent ébahis, quand leur capitaine ordonna d'une voix froide :

- Pas de prisonniers. Passez-les à la planche.

Une telle décision ressemblait si peu à Jack Sparrow, le pirate-gentilhomme, qu'un silence stupéfait envahit le pont. Les pirates regardaient leur chef d'un air ébahi, comme s'ils doutaient de la réalité de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Gibbs ne fut pas le dernier. Il connaissait bien son homme et paraissait toujours prêt à accepter avec flegme chacune de ses extravagances. Cette fois pourtant, sa mâchoire inférieure parut vouloir se détacher et tomber à ses pieds.

- Mais… mais capitaine…balbutia t-il, abasourdi. Voyons, vous… vous plaisantez ?!

Le mouvement de Sparrow fut d'une rapidité fulgurante : sa main chargée de bagues jaillit comme un serpent et empoigna le second par le devant de sa chemise :

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?! Obéis, et c'est tout !

Il le relâcha brutalement et Gibbs chancela.

- Très bien, capitaine ! fit-il sèchement, le visage fermé.

Will avait assisté bouche bée à l'altercation. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ou bien c'était un cauchemar ou bien… ou bien quoi, d'ailleurs ? Dieu sait qu'il avait déjà eu et aurait sans doute encore des divergences d'opinion avec Jack Sparrow, et qu'il l'avait plus d'une fois voué à tous les diables de la mer, mais il aurait juré qu'il était incapable d'un acte de malveillance pure !

- Je t'en prie, Jack ! s'écria t-il d'une voix pressante. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Il frémit sous le regard fulgurant dont le gratifia le capitaine du Black Pearl.

- Boucle-là, Will ! Tu n'es pas un pirate et tu ne fais pas partie de mon équipage. Alors ferme-la ou tu vas y avoir droit aussi.

Le jeune homme négligea l'avertissement et empoigna le capitaine du Black Pearl par le bras :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Jack ?! Tu es devenu fou !!

Le coup partit sans que le garçon ait seulement le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de recul. Jack le gifla du revers de la main, avec une telle force que ses bagues laissèrent trois sillons sanglants sur le visage de Will qui chancela à son tour, étourdi par la violence du choc. Presqu'aussitôt, un cliquetis caractéristique résonna à son oreille et la gueule noire d'un pistolet s'appuya contre sa tempe.

- Si tu oses encore une fois me toucher, fit Sparrow d'une voix glaciale, ou discuter mes ordres, je t'abats comme un chien, William Turner. Tu as bien compris ?

La respiration du garçon se bloqua une seconde. Mais il se força à prendre une grande inspiration et, plongeant son regard lourd de mépris dans les yeux sombres du pirate, il rétorqua avec une pointe d'aigreur :

- Eh bien vas-y, tire ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'assister les bras croisés à ce que tu as l'intention de faire !

A cet instant, il se passa quelque chose de très étrange : l'espace d'un battement de cœur, le regard de Jack Sparrow changea, se chargea d'incrédulité. Il eut un rapide coup d'œil vers les prisonniers et Will lut dans ses yeux une stupéfaction indignée. Il y eut un éclair de malice, l'amorce d'un sourire moqueur, et le jeune homme eut l'impression de retrouver l'homme qu'il connaissait, à tel point qu'il pensa que Jack allait se fendre de l'une de ses grimaces moqueuses et s'écrier :

- Ah ! Ah ! Je t'ai bien eu, hein ?

Malheureusement, tout cela fut très fugitif, à tel point que Will pensa ensuite avoir rêvé. C'était bien un regard glacial, lointain, étranger qui s'appuyait au sien.

Jack Sparrow fit un pas en arrière, son pistolet menaçant toujours le garçon, et il dit simplement, de cette voix froide qui n'était plus la sienne :

- A ta guise.

- Il ne parle même plus comme avant, se dit Will avec désespoir.

Auparavant, Jack aurait ajouté « mon gars » ou « fiston », il ne se serait pas borné à cette formule lapidaire sans personnalité.

Soudain, le jeune homme comprit que Jack allait bel et bien tirer sur lui, et le tuer, car il ne pouvait le manquer à cette distance. Mais encore une fois ce fut une intuition très rapide, car il eut soudainement l'impression que son crâne explosait, le pont parut lui sauter au visage, et ce fut le noir.

Quand il revint à lui il était étendu sur le sol, à fond de cale. Et derrière des barreaux qu'il reconnut rapidement.

Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois et voulut bouger, mais une rude main, compatissante pourtant, l'en empêcha.

- Reste tranquille, Will.

Cette vois, il la connaissait. Voyons… c'était…

- Gibbs ?

- Content de te voir revenir, petit ! Je commençais à me dire que j'avais frappé trop fort !

- Que… quoi ?

Il fallut un petit moment pour que ces mots parviennent à trouver un sens. Mais alors, Will ouvrit des yeux indignés :

- C'est… c'est toi qui…

- Evidemment, c'est moi ! Et tu pourrais me dire merci, parce que sans ça Jack t'aurait tué sans sourciller.

Will ferma les yeux, les rouvrit.

- Et les… les autres ? demanda t-il péniblement.

Le second détourna les yeux et une subite giclée d'adrénaline fusa dans les veines du jeune homme, qui se redressa d'un seul coup :

- Tu… tu ne veux pas dire qu'il… qu'il l'a vraiment fait ?!

Cette fois, les yeux bleus se rivèrent aux siens :

- Si. _Nous_ l'avons fait.

- Tu as laissé faire ça !

- Et qu'est-ce que je devais faire, petit ? Tu as vu où ça t'a mené, de vouloir affronter Jack de front ?

- C'est de l'assassinat !

- On est des pirates, Will, pas des pensionnaires de couvent ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai du parlementer pour qu'il ne te jette pas à la mer avec les autres ! Elisabeth l'a supplié de t'épargner, et crois-moi, cette fille-là est une dure, elle ne plie pas facilement !

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle occupe Jack, marmonna Gibbs, préférant rester dans le vague. Mais elle viendra plus tard, tu peux en être sûr.

Will donna l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « elle occupe Jack » ? cria t-il en se redressant si vite que la tête lui tourna.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! explosa Gibbs. Reste donc tranquille, tu en as assez fait comme ça ! Jack a finalement accepté de t'épargner mais à condition qu'Elisabeth dîne avec lui ce soir, là, tu es content ? Et ça me laisse le temps de m'occuper de toi, voilà !

- Mais Jack est devenu dément ! Il ne faut pas laisser Elisabeth seule avec lui ! Et si jamais ….

- Tiens-toi tranquille, Will ! hurla presque le second. Et fais confiance à Elisabeth ! Elle est rouée, elle peut se tirer de toutes les situations.

- Si jamais il ose la toucher, fulmina le jeune homme en faisant mine de se lever, si jamais il ose…

Gibbs le repoussa rudement et, d'un bond, se trouva hors de la cellule dont il rabattit vivement la porte.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, mon gars, je suis obligé de te boucler ici ! On ne s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour te garder en vie pour que tu gâches tout maintenant !

- Gibbs !

- Je dois te laisser, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garde un œil sur toi. Et sur elle, si ça peut te rassurer !

- Gibbs ! Tu ne peux pas être dans deux camps à la fois ! Tu ne peux plus soutenir Jack et prétendre nous aider en même temps ! Tu dois choisir ! Tu m'entends ? Si tu es avec lui, tu ne peux pas être avec nous !

- Comme si c'était simple ! grommela le marin dans sa barbe.

O+O+O+O+O

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'Elisabeth se glissa subrepticement dans la cale, où Will rongeait son frein.

Le soulagement qu'il éprouva en la voyant était néanmoins mêlé d'inquiétude et, sans même s'en apercevoir, il serra si fort les barreaux de sa prison que ses jointures blanchirent.

- Elisabeth ! fit-il. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Non, répondit la jeune femme d'un air sombre. Will, tant qu'il ne sera pas redevenu lui-même, promets-moi de ne plus t'opposer à lui comme tu l'as fait.

- Ca ne risque pas, soupira le garçon en désignant les grilles qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

- Nous allons te sortir de là, promit-elle en lui offrant un sourire un rien crispé. Un peu de patience.

Elle passa sa main à travers les barreaux et effleura du bout des doigts la joue de son fiancé, sur laquelle le sang avait séché en formant un motif compliqué. Il s'empara de son poignet avec douceur.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Elisabeth, dit-il.

- Tu as été en plus grand danger que moi, assura t-elle d'un ton faussement désinvolte. Jack est devenu fou, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de parler avec lui.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire sans réagir ! protesta t-il.

- S'il recommence, il le faudra ! répliqua t-elle d'un ton ferme. Ne m'oblige plus à revivre ce que j'ai vécu hier, Will, dit-elle sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit grave :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, Elisabeth ?

Elle le regarda au fond des yeux :

- Rien de ce que tu sembles imaginer, répondit-elle calmement. Mais comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, ce n'est plus l'homme que nous connaissions. Nous avons dîné… et il a pris un malin plaisir à me… je me suis sentie… humiliée ! Si tu m'aimes, ne me contraint pas à cela une seconde fois.

Elle se garda bien d'ajouter que durant un moment elle avait eut la peur de sa vie ! Une lueur lubrique dansait dans les yeux de Sparrow, et il s'était approché d'elle en la dévorant des yeux, comme un tigre se pourléchant d'avance de la proie qu'il s'apprête à tuer. Elisabeth avait senti le sang refluer vers son cœur, son esprit cherchant désespérément une impossible échappatoire. Mais, comme avec Will sur le pont quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était alors passé quelque chose d'étrange, comme si l'ancien Jack reparaissait brusquement. L'inquiétante expression qui faisait luire ses yeux et retroussait ses lèvres en un rictus sardonique s'était figée, vite remplacée par un brin de malice, puis une totale incompréhension.

Elisabeth n'avait pas demandé son reste ni attendu de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite : elle en avait profité pour s'enfuir, le cœur battant, et aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine dont elle avait bloqué la porte avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Inutilement d'ailleurs, car personne n'avait tenté de forcer sa retraite. Néanmoins, elle avait peu dormi, sursautant au moindre bruit et les nerfs à fleur de peau.


	4. Une lueur dans les ténèbres

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Will ! fit Gibbs d'une voix pressante. Tu es le seul sur qui je puisse compter. L'équipage est à deux doigts de la mutinerie, Jack va se retrouver avec un couteau entre les omoplates avant la fin de la semaine si nous ne faisons rien !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?

- C'est comme s'il était envoûté ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : il faut absolument qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Essaie de lui parler, de découvrir ce qu'il a !

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

- Parce que je suis trop occupé à essayer de faire tenir les gars tranquilles, figure-toi !

- Pour lui parler, il faudrait déjà que je sorte d'ici, observa le jeune homme.

Gibbs sortit les clefs de sa poche et déverrouilla la grille comme s'il n'avait attendu que ces mots pour le faire.

Will se hâta de quitter sa prison ; il y avait vécu dans la peur constante que quelqu'un –Jack par exemple- s'en prenne à Elisabeth pendant qu'il était là, dans l'incapacité de veiller sur elle.

- Comment Jack va t-il réagir en me voyant ? demanda t-il, perplexe. Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis, s'il n'est pas au courant.

- Des ennuis, c'est lui qui ne va pas tarder à en avoir, grommela Gibbs. Mais ne t'en fais pas : je suis sûr qu'il a oublié que tu étais aux fers. Il semble oublier tout ce qu'il n'a pas sous les yeux, ces temps-ci. La seule chose qu'il n'oublie pas, c'est le rhum. Et le fait d'être odieux envers tout le monde.

- Je veux bien essayer de lui parler, fit Will, pas convaincu pour un shilling, mais je ne promets rien. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé...

- Je sais ! le coupa Gibbs. Je sais, mais il faut absolument comprendre ce qu'il a pour l'aider, avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais, à part lui, il se disait que dans son désir forcené de venir en aide à Jack son vieil ami se montrait exagérément optimiste.

Il n'en fut pas moins heureux de se retrouver à l'air libre et de respirer à pleins poumons l'air du grand large après ces jours passés à fond de cale, et de serrer sa fiancée dans ses bras. Mais malgré sa joie évidente et le baiser qu'elle lui donna avec sa fougue ordinaire, les yeux d'Elisabeth étaient sombres, aussi sombres que son expression.

- Il est perdu si nous ne trouvons pas très vite le moyen de lui rendre sa raison, dit-elle.

Encore une fois Will ne répondit pas. Ce fut toutefois de bonne grâce, quoique sans grand espoir, qu'il consentit à faire une ultime tentative auprès de Jack Sparrow.

Il attendit que se dernier se soit retiré dans sa cabine, là où il se sentait le plus en sécurité et donc où il y avait une chance qu'il se montre un peu moins agressif…. du moins l'espéraient-ils tous.

Will frappa poliment à la porte, sans espérer une réponse qui effectivement ne vint pas, et poussa résolument le battant.

- Je voudrais te parler, Jack, dit-il.

Le pirate était affalé sur son lit, avec ses bottes, la chemise largement ouverte, une bouteille de rhum copieusement entamée à la main, et la pièce était dans un état de désordre et de saleté qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Manteau, gilet et tricorne gisaient à même le sol, entre des bouteilles vides et des cartes jetées pêle-mêle à terre.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Will ! lança Jack d'une voix hargneuse. Retourne à tes jeux d'enfant sage. Je te débarquerai avec ta donzelle dans le premier port venu. Tu es sur un navire pirate, ici. C'est pas ta place ! Tu n'as pas assez de sang dans les veines pour faire un pirate !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu en être un. Et toi tu n'as jamais été _ce genre_ de pirate ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, depuis quelques temps ?

- Tu te prends pour ma mère ? Allez, dégage ! Tu m'assommes avec tes…

Le forban s'interrompit brusquement. La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans une sorte de hoquet. Sous les yeux médusés de Will, son corps s'arqua soudain comme sous l'effet d'une force invisible tandis que la bouteille lui échappait des mains et roulait sur le sol.

- Jack !

Le jeune homme se précipita, oubliant sa rancoeur. Sparrow avait les yeux révulsés et se tordait sur son lit, le corps agité de convulsions.

- Jack !!

Soudain, au moment où le garçon le soulevait par les épaules, le pirate ouvrit grand les yeux et s'agrippa à ses avant-bras, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces.

- Will !! lâcha t-il d'une voix haletante. Tia Dalma ! C'est cette drogue… Tia peut trouver le remède…

Son corps se raidit et ses yeux se révulsèrent à nouveau.

Au bout d'une minute, il parut se calmer. Mais lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent, cette fois ce fut un regard froid et arrogant qui tomba sur le jeune homme :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? cracha-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Tu comptais me faire les poches ou bien me trancher la gorge ?

- Non, tu t'es trouvé mal et j'essayais de t'aider !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et bien vas donc m'aider ailleurs, tu as compris ? Je t'ai assez vu !

Will sortit sans ajouter un mot et courut retrouver Gibbs et Elisabeth, auxquels il raconta ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu disais qu'il était envoûté, conclut-il en s'adressant au second, et bien c'est exactement ça ! C'est comme si le Jack que nous connaissons était encore là, quelque part, mais il y a cet étranger, cet autre lui-même, qui prend le dessus sur lui. Il a parlé d'une drogue et d'un remède.

Gibbs sourit triomphalement.

- Bon ! dit-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Eh bien je ne sais pas trop si c'est une drogue, ou de l'envoûtement, ou autre chose, mais on va changer de cap tout de suite ! Je n'aime pas trop cette sorcière vaudou, mais si elle peut faire quelque chose, on va pas chicaner !

Et sa voix porta loin, avec une note d'espoir qui en était bannie depuis longtemps, lorsqu'il cria ses ordres pour faire prendre au Black Pearl la direction du bayou au fond duquel vivait la sorcière.

O+O+O+O

Pas plus qu'il n'avait paru étonné de voir Will entrer dans sa cabine, Jack Sparrow ne sembla s'apercevoir que son navire avait changé de cap. En revanche, il faisait des fixations parfois proches de la frénésie sur des détails que personne d'autre ne remarquait, bien que Gibbs passe son temps à tenter de prévenir les conflits en ayant constamment l'œil à tout.

L'équipage entra en rébellion ouverte quelques jours après le semblant de conversation que Will avait eu avec Jack. Ce jour là, ce dernier prétendit faire enchaîner au grand mât deux matelots qui, d'après lui, avaient intentionnellement mal amené les voiles… lesquelles, par ailleurs, étaient impeccablement ferlées.

- Et ils resteront sur le pont, sans eau ni nourriture, jusqu'à qu'ils dessèchent au soleil ! beugla Sparrow, la folie au fond des yeux.

L'équipage se rassemblait lentement, ameuté par ses cris, et il n'y avait qu'à voir l'expression des marins pour comprendre que cette fois ils étaient à bout de patience.

- Gibbs… commença Will, atterré.

Le second fonçait déjà vers Jack, dans l'intention évidente d'essayer de le calmer, mais trop tard : un des pirates venait de prendre la parole, les autres massés derrière lui.

- Pas question, dit-il d'un ton hargneux. On n'obéit plus. On en a par-dessus la tête !

Le visage de Jack Sparrow prit une expression à glacer le plus endurci des forbans. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais sa main vola vers son pistolet et il le pointait sur le contestataire, le doigt déjà crispé sur la gâchette, quand Gibbs parvint à sa hauteur.

Pour un homme de sa corpulence, le second du Black Pearl pouvait réagir étonnamment vite en cas de besoin. Il happa au vol le poignet de Jack et dévia l'arme avec une force irrésistible, avant d'empoigner son capitaine à bras le corps, sans toutefois lâcher son bras armé. Les yeux de Sparrow jetèrent des éclairs meurtriers.

- Sale traître ! jeta-t-il d'une voix âpre en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Espèce de…

Suivi une bordée de jurons et d'imprécations qui, même à bord d'un navire pirate, n'étaient pas souvent employés !

- Will !! brailla Gibbs. Viens m'aider ! Vite !!

Le jeune homme accourait déjà. Gibbs peinait à maintenir sa prise, car Jack semblait possédé par une rage démente qui décuplait ses forces. Will profita de l'élan de sa course, il lança son bras très en arrière et décocha à Sparrow un direct dans lequel il avait mis toute la rancœur accumulée durant les derniers jours. Il y eut un effrayant craquement d'os, les yeux du pirate devinrent vitreux d'un seul coup et il s'affaissa d'une masse, foudroyé.

Gibbs le laissa doucement glisser sur le pont et jeta à son jeune ami un regard réprobateur :

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de cogner aussi fort, grogna t-il. J'espère que tu ne lui as rien cassé !

Will massait doucement son poing endolori.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda t-il sans répondre.

Le second poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils étaient tous là, le regard hostile, le visage fermé. Certaines mains, subrepticement, jouaient avec le manche d'un couteau ou la crosse d'un pistolet.

- Pas le choix ! répondit Gibbs très vite. A fond de cale ! S'il reparaît sur le pont, s'il y a encore le moindre incident, il est mort ! Occupe t-en, je vais essayer de convaincre les autres, encore une fois. Et… Will… attache-lui les mains, on ne sait jamais !

- Tu es sûr que Tia pourra faire quelque chose ?

- Espérons que oui ! Parce que c'est sa seule chance.

O+O+O+O

Will avait bien fait les choses. Il avait très soigneusement lié à Sparrow les mains et les chevilles avant de le boucler dans une des cellules de la cale. Le jeune homme n'avait pas osé serrer trop fortement les cordes, de peur de blesser le captif ou de lui couper la circulation dans les veines, aussi s'était-il ingénié à faire une longue série de nœuds compliqués pour compenser, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se libérer.

Satisfait de son œuvre, Will avait permis à Elisabeth de descendre seule dans la cale pour apporter à Jack son repas. Pour tout remerciement, elle fut accueillie par une série de qualificatifs choisis, qui firent prendre à ses oreilles une teinte d'un rose soutenu ! Elle ouvrit cependant la grille et s'approcha du pirate réduit à l'impuissance.

- Je vais vous aider, dit-elle.

- Ca vous plaît, hein ? siffla Sparrow. Vous vous croyez forte ! Mais quand je vous jetterai en pâture à l'équipage, nous verrons si vous affichez toujours cette mine suffisante !

- Taisez-vous, Jack ! dit sévèrement Elisabeth. Si vous ouvrez la bouche, que ce soit pour manger !

Elle prit une fourchetée de nourriture et l'approcha doucement du visage du prisonnier.

- Ton cher William aura tout le temps de profiter du spectacle, salope ! jeta Sparrow avec hargne. Et je le regarderai dans les yeux pendant qu'il profitera de chaque seconde ! Après seulement je m'occuperai de lui. Je veillerai à ce qu'il reste suffisamment de vie en toi pour qu'à ton tour tu puisses apprécier chaque minute de son agonie.

- Vous ne ferez rien de tel, Jack, répondit calmement la jeune femme. Nous allons vous tirer de là. Vous redeviendrez vous-même et vous ne pourrez même pas croire que vous avez prononcé des mots pareils. Allons, mangez.

- Mange-le toi-même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Quel poison ce renégat de Gibbs y a t-il versé ? Il est trop lâche pour me tuer face à face, hein ? Il préfère ces moyens là !

- Monsieur Gibbs s'efforce, comme Will, comme moi, de vous garder en vie ! dit Elisabeth d'une voix dure. Et vous ne faites rien pour nous aider ! L'équipage est à un cheveu de la mutinerie et cette fois, Jack, vous risquez bien plus que d'être abandonné sur une île déserte ! Vous les avez pratiquement poussés à bout, est-ce qu'au moins vous en êtes conscient ?

Ce que Jack répondit donna à la geôlière improvisée une furieuse envie de lui jeter le contenu de son assiette à la figure ! Elle se contint pourtant et dit d'un ton sec :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la nuit ici ! Alors vous vous décidez à manger, oui ou non ? Si vous voulez jeûner, ça vous regarde ! Vous ne pourrez en tous cas pas dire que c'est nous qui vous aurons affamé !

Sparrow ne répondit rien. Elisabeth estima que c'était une réponse comme une autre et lui présenta à nouveau une petite portion de nourriture. Il la prit…. mais ce fut pour la lui cracher au visage ! Profitant de quoi, il se redressa comme un ressort et lança ses bras par-dessus la tête d'Elisabeth. Ses poignets entravés ne l'empêchaient pas d'écarter légèrement les bras, puis de les refermer brutalement sur le corps de la jeune femme et de l'attirer contre lui.

- Défaites les cordes ! ordonna-t-il.

- Pas question ! Lâchez-moi !

Il modifia sa prise et lui coinça la nuque entre ses avant-bras avant de serrer… si fort qu'il lui arracha un cri de douleur aigu.

- Défaites les cordes ou je vous brise le cou ! gronda-t-il.

- Vous êtes fou, Jack ! Nous essayons de vous aider ! Si vous remontez là-haut, vos hommes vous tueront !

- Je perds patience, ma belle ! Dépêche-toi !

En guise d'avertissement, il serra encore une fois –moins fort, cependant- mais suffisamment pour qu'Elisabeth grimace de douleur.

- Lâche-là, Jack !

Will avait parlé d'une voix glaciale, et si ses yeux avaient été des bouches à poudre, Sparrow serait tombé raide mort .

- Tiens ! ricana le forban. Comme c'est gentil, de prendre des nouvelles ! Coupe les cordes, ou je te rends ta jolie fiancée en morceaux !

- Non, Will ! coassa courageusement Elisabeth.

Elle avait du mérite à parler ainsi, car Jack lui coinçait un nerf et lui faisait vraiment mal. Mais Will céda très vite : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas endurer ce spectacle.

- D'accord ! dit-il. Lâche-là !

- Coupe les cordes ! Dépêche-toi !

Le garçon sortit le vieux couteau qu'il tenait de son père et s'approcha. Sparrow tendit ses jambes. Sans un mot, Will coupa les cordes qui lui enserraient les chevilles puis s'attaqua à celles qui lui entravaient les poignets.

- Will ! gémit Elisabeth.

Elle comprit que son fiancé ne tenterait rien tant qu'elle serait susceptible de courir le moindre risque. Il fallait donc que ce soit elle qui agisse. Hélas, comment ? L'entraînant avec lui, le pirate se remit sur pieds avec un regard de défi à l'adresse du jeune homme. Elisabeth décida de tenter sa chance. Se tortillant comme une anguille sous la poigne de Sparrow, elle parvint à se tourner face à lui, lui noua ses deux bras autour du cou et avança son visage vers le sien.

- Ah non ! Pas deux fois ! lâcha Jack en la repoussant brutalement.

Toutefois, ces quelques secondes suffirent à Will : il bondit et arracha la jeune femme à l'étreinte du pirate, tout en forçant ce dernier à reculer d'une violente bourrade.

La porte de la cellule claqua et Sparrow se jeta dessus de tout son poids. Durant quelques instants, les deux hommes luttèrent épaule contre épaule, chacun de son côté de la grille, l'un essayant de l'ouvrir et l'autre de la maintenir fermée, jusqu'à ce qu'Elisabeth tourne vivement la clef dans la serrure.

Tendues comme des griffes, les mains de Jack passèrent entre les barreaux et saisirent avec violence les vêtements de Will.

- Sors-moi de là tout de suite, sale petite vipère ! éructa le pirate d'une voix hallucinée. Ou je te jure que tu le payeras si cher que toutes les putains des Caraïbes se serviront de cette histoire pour faire peur à leurs bâtards !

- Nous serons chez Tia Dalma dans quelques jours, Jack, se borna à répondre Will en essayant de se dégager. Elle te soignera, si nous arrivons à te garder vivant jusque là.

- Cette salope vaudou se fera une fricassée avec vos yeux si vous l'approchez !

- Lâche-moi, Jack. Ca ne te mènera nulle part.

- Je n'irai pas chez cette putain des marais ! hurla Jack en crispant ses doigts comme des serres sur les vêtements du jeune homme.

- A part lui briser les doigts, songea Will, rien ne lui fera lâcher prise.

Le tissu de la chemise émit un craquement et se déchira. Mais Jack, plus enragé que jamais, se cramponna avec plus de hargne encore à la veste du garçon qui, en désespoir de cause, ressortit son couteau et coupa carrément l'étoffe, laissant des lambeaux inutiles entre les doigts convulsivement serrés du pirate.

- Je vais conseiller à Gibbs de forcer l'allure, dit-il sombrement à sa fiancée en remontant sur le pont, poursuivi par les hurlements de fureur et les injures du prisonnier. Son état empire d'heure en heure !


	5. Une cérémonie vaudou

Le Black Pearl atteignit l'embouchure de la rivière qui menait au royaume de Tia Dalma quatre jours plus tard. Il fut décidé que seuls Will, Gibbs et Elisabeth se rendraient avec Jack auprès de la sorcière, afin de limiter au maximum les contacts entre Sparrow et son équipage. Etroitement surveillé et les poignets liés, le pirate fut tiré de sa prison et conduit sur le pont par ses amis.

Le trajet en chaloupe fut relativement calme. Jack se tint tranquille, mais il compensa en injuriant copieusement ses trois accompagnateurs. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au fond du marais et que la silhouette familière de la cabane de torchis apparut, même Gibbs paraissait à bout de patience.

Tant bien que mal, ils poussèrent le forban jusqu'à la porte, à laquelle Elisabeth frappa de son index replié.

- Entrez, fit Gibbs. Personne ne frappe, ici.

Ils entrèrent.

Elle apparut soudain, sous la tenture défraîchie qui séparait sa cabane en deux et son regard indéchiffrable parut les sonder l'un après l'autre. Sans un mot, elle approcha, les yeux vrillés sur Jack.

- Toi, dit-elle, tu n'es pas toi-même. Que t'est-il donc arrivé ?

- Ne m'approche pas, catin des enfers ! rugit Sparrow.

La sorcière le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un regard qui paraissait pouvoir le changer en pierre.

- Ne t'avise jamais de répéter cela, Jack Sparrow ! laissa-t-elle tomber d'une voix lourde de menaces informulées.

Elle huma l'air devant son visage, presque à la manière d'un chien, et fit une grimace écoeurée.

- Il était temps que vous me l'ameniez, marmonna-t-elle. Si c'est bien ce que je crois, il peut y avoir à long terme des effets irrémédiables.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Gibbs d'une voix inquiète. Nous pensions que vous pourriez le… le guérir, quoi, faire en sorte qu'il redevienne lui-même.

Elle lui adressa son regard impénétrable.

- Je ne peux rien promettre. Nous allons voir. Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Trois bonnes semaines. Presque un mois.

- Comme je disais, il était temps ! grogna-t-elle.

Puis, très affairée, elle se mit à tournicoter dans sa cahute, prenant ici et là, comme au hasard, un certain nombre de choses qu'ils ne purent toutes identifier et qu'elle jeta négligemment dans une jatte. Après quoi, elle écrasa soigneusement le tout au pilon, y rajouta un liquide jaunâtre et versa le mélange dans un broc.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle disparut derrière le rideau effiloché qui cachait le fond de sa cahute et derrière lequel les autres l'entendirent s'affairer un moment.

- Venez, appela enfin la sorcière. Amenez-le par ici.

Mais Jack opposa une farouche résistance à ses amis quand ceux-ci voulurent l'entraîner. Il les agonit à nouveau d'injures, tout en se débattant frénétiquement.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! grogna Will.

- Moi non plus ! renchérit Gibbs. C'est la première fois que je le vois perdre son calme !

Jack Sparrow, l'homme qui était capable d'affronter la mort un sourire aux lèvres et sans manifester la moindre émotion, semblait ne plus se contrôler ! William et le second du Black Pearl s'arc-boutaient de toutes leurs forces pour le faire avancer sans le blesser, mais il paraissait à nouveau possédé par la rage et se débattait comme un forcené.

- Eh bien ? fit Tia en passant la tête sous la filoche. Vous venez, oui ou non ?

- On voudrait bien ! haleta Elisabeth, qui poussait de toutes ses forces le pirate dans le dos.

- Tu n'as pas honte, Jack Sparrow ? demanda sévèrement la sorcière.

Il lui répondit par un nom d'oiseau. Calmement, Tia vint se camper devant lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens : sous la force hypnotique de ses yeux sombres, Sparrow ne dit plus un mot, ne fit plus un geste, et se laissa pousser en avant, désormais sans résistance.

- C'est mieux ! approuva la sorcière.

Dans la seconde partie de la cabane régnait un fouillis encore plus impressionnant que dans celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Tia avait allumé des chandelles de cire noire, disposées en cercle autour d'une table rectangulaire qui avait assurément connu des jours meilleurs et qu'elle débarrassa en un tournemain du bric à brac hétéroclite qui s'empilait dessus.

- Allongez-le là-dessus, ordonna t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? demanda Gibbs, vaguement inquiet.

Tia lui jeta un regard assez peu amène par-dessous ses mèches crépues.

- Si tu n'as pas confiance, Joshami Gibbs, il ne fallait pas venir ! observa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Le second n'osa pas répliquer. Aidé par Will, il poussa Jack vers la table. Comme un automate, Sparrow se laissa faire et fut bientôt étendu sur le plateau de bois nu.

- Bon, dit Tia. Maintenez-le, au cas où il s'agiterait à nouveau.

Elle retourna chercher le broc dans lequel elle avait préparé sa mixture, le tendit sans un mot à Elisabeth qui grimaça, puis disposa encore, devant chacun des 4 côtés de la table, un brasero de métal dans lesquels elle disposa des brindilles et des feuilles qu'elle tira d'un sac. Lorsqu'elle les enflamma, une lourde fumée à l'odeur entêtante s'en dégagea, piquant les yeux et la gorge.

La sorcière reprit des mains d'Elisabeth le récipient qu'elle lui avait confié et s'approcha du pirate.

- Bois ça, Jack, ordonna t-elle.

Il avait visiblement repris ses esprits, bien qu'il semble avoir renoncé à se débattre, car il la foudroya du regard.

- Plutôt crever ! jeta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Elle secoua la tête, comme devant un caprice d'enfant :

- Allons, ne te fais pas prier. Je peux te forcer à l'avaler, mais ce ne sera agréable ni pour toi, ni pour nous. Tiens !

- Bois-le toi-même, sorcière !

Tia Dalma soupira tandis que le pirate, obstiné, serrait les dents.

- Comme tu voudras. Vous deux, il va falloir lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Elisabeth, viens nous aider.

Elle farfouilla un instant dans l'entassement d'objets en tous genres qui encombraient les lieux et fourra dans les mains de Will un grossier entonnoir de bois.

- Dès qu'il aura desserré les dents, glisse-lui ça dans la bouche.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? ronchonna Will.

- Non, fit la sorcière d'un ton sans réplique.

Will, Gibbs et Elisabeth pleuraient à chaudes larmes dans la fumée que seule Tia paraissait parfaitement supporter. Tous commençaient à tousser et cela finit par les aider, car Jack était aussi incommodé qu'eux et, malgré ses efforts, il fut soudain prit d'une quinte de toux qui l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche, au grand soulagement de ses amis qui ne se sentaient nullement la vocation de bourreaux et peinaient à l'y obliger !

Gibbs plaqua Sparrow aux épaules, Elisabeth s'assit sans façon sur ses jambes, Will maintint l'entonnoir en prenant grand soin de ne pas trop l'enfoncer et Tia versa lentement le breuvage, afin que le pirate ne s'étouffe pas avec. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire ! Tout cela dans cette fumée, de plus en plus épaisse, qui les faisait tousser et pleurer et dont l'odeur commençait à leur emplir le crâne d'un vide ouaté.

Et si encore Jack s'était tenu tranquille ! Mais à peine le liquide eut-il commencé à couler dans sa gorge qu'il se tordit entre leurs mains, comme si le liquide lui occasionnait une quelconque douleur. Ils tinrent bon toutefois et ne le lâchèrent que lorsqu'il eut absorbé la dernière goutte.

- Vous pouvez le lâcher, dit Tia.

Ils s'écartèrent avec soulagement. Sparrow avait les yeux grands ouverts mais il se tenait immobile, le regard fixe.

- Bon ! dit la sorcière. Commençons !

Elle se détourna et chercha un instant parmi les nombreux objets qui s'empilaient sur une étagère. Quand elle revint, elle tenait un objet qui ressemblait… qui ressemblait fort à une main humaine desséchée, noire, tordue, aux ongles exagérément longs et pointus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? gémit Elisabeth en écarquillant les yeux d'un air dégoûté (et peut-être vaguement effrayé).

Exaspérée, Tia Dalma frappa du pied contre le sol :

- Vous n'avez pas fini, avec toutes vos questions, non ?! Vous pouvez toujours repartir et l'emmener avec vous, vous savez ?

Elisabeth à son tour détourna les yeux sans répondre.

La prêtresse vaudou s'approcha de Jack qui, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, ne paraissait cependant rien voir de ce qui l'entourait, écarta sans façon ses vêtements de manière à découvrir sa poitrine, sur laquelle elle laissa un instant la paume de sa main s'attarder, comme une caresse.

Puis elle appliqua contre la peau la relique desséchée qu'elle tenait en main et se mit à psalmodier une lente mélopée, dans une langue totalement inconnue. Elle lui aurait appliqué sur le corps un fer porté au rouge qu'il n'aurait pas eu une telle réaction ! Son corps se tendit comme un arc puis s'arqua des talons à la nuque, comme si tous ses muscles se contractaient brusquement pour échapper à on ne savait quoi, et de sa gorge s'échappa une plainte sauvage, modulée comme le hurlement d'un loup, qui leur fit à tous froid dans le dos. Elisabeth tourna la tête, incapable de supporter le spectacle, et son fiancé lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour la soutenir et la réconforter.

Imperturbable, Tia Dalma continuait de maintenir l'étrange objet contre la poitrine de son patient, sans se soucier le moins du monde de ses soubresauts et de ses plaintes.

Lentement, la sorcière accéléra le rythme de sa mélopée, la fumée contenue dans la pièce parut se mettre à tourbillonner et il sembla soudain aux trois spectateurs, par ailleurs suffoqués par ces vapeurs dont l'odeur commençait à devenir insupportable, qu'un lent battement de tambour se faisait entendre, comme venu de partout à la fois, un rythme sourd et cadencé qui fit courir des frissons glacés sur leur peau.

Elisabeth commençait à étouffer. Elle s'accrocha à la manche de Will, toussant, suffoquant, et le jeune homme, qui sentait ses jambes trembler, l'entraîna au dehors. Ils s'assirent devant la porte de la cabane, où Gibbs vint bientôt les rejoindre, toussant lui aussi comme un poitrinaire. Jamais le marais ne leur avait paru aussi sinistre ! Elisabeth se blottit contre son fiancé, frissonnante soudain. Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, elle claqua des dents et frissonna encore beaucoup. Et Gibbs sursauta plusieurs fois en marmonnant des formules censées conjurer le mauvais sort. Will n'était pas exempts, il vit et entendit des choses extrêmement étranges et extrêmement inquiétantes ce jour là, même si, pour ne pas effrayer Elisabeth, il fit semblant de rien.

Par la suite, il se persuada que la fumée qu'ils avaient inhalée était responsable de ce qui ne pouvait être que des hallucinations…..

Ils avaient toutefois quasiment retrouvé leurs esprits quand Tia Dalma vint les rejoindre et les invita à entrer à nouveau.

- Et Jack ? demanda Will.

- Il faut attendre, répondit laconiquement la sorcière.

- Attendre quoi ? demanda Will.

- Attendre que le remède fasse effet. S'il fait effet. La drogue qu'il a absorbée réveille le côté le plus sombre, les pulsions les plus bestiales de notre personnalité. Mais chez certaines personnes, il s'agit en réalité de leur véritable nature, qui ne s'était jamais révélée. Pour ceux-là, il n'y a rien à faire : une fois éveillée, la bête qui sommeillait en eux ne peut plus être apaisée.

- Jack n'est pas comme ça, objecta Gibbs.

Tia lui sourit, de son étrange sourire qui était aussi engageant qu'effrayant :

- Je ne crois pas non plus, répondit-elle. Mais qui sait ? Nous le saurons bientôt.

- Comment a-t-il pu changer si subitement ?

- Il a absorbé une drogue très rare qui agit sur le comportement et le mode de pensée. A-t-il jamais paru redevenir lui-même, du moins au début ?

Will hésita :

- Deux fois, peut-être, admit-il prudemment.

- Trois fois ! corrigea Elisabeth.

- Bon ! Très bon ! exulta la sorcière. Ca veut dire qu'il s'est battu, qu'il a résisté à l'effet de la drogue, et donc il y a un bon espoir qu'il se remette.

- Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ? Comment a-t-il pu absorber cette drogue ?

- Un cadeau de vos ennemis, j'imagine, répondit Tia avec désinvolture. Je ne suis pas la seule prêtresse vaudou des Caraïbes. Et j'ai entendu dire que depuis quelques temps, la Compagnie des Indes s'intéressait beaucoup au vaudou.

- Vous croyez que ce serait la Compagnie des Indes qui serait à l'origine de tout ça ?

- Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle a des espions partout, y compris à Tortuga. Pourquoi se donner la peine de pourchasser un homme qui a prouvé son habileté à lui échapper quand il est si facile de payer quelqu'un… n'importe qui… sans doute un pauvre diable quelconque. Les pirates sont bien connus pour leur amour de la boisson et il n'a pas dû être très difficile de convaincre Jack de boire un verre quelque part, comme cela se fait. Il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier, et le tour était joué.

Ils méditèrent un moment ces paroles et convinrent que c'était plausible.

- Ce satané Beckett ne reculera devant rien pour avoir Jack ! grogna Gibbs avec colère. Il va falloir se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, partout où on ira !

- Pourquoi déteste-t-il Jack à ce point ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Ah, je n'en sais rien, mais… je suppose que la seule idée que quelqu'un puisse échapper totalement à son contrôle doit l'empêcher de dormir !

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de l'omniprésence grandissante de la Compagnie, et auraient peut-être continué un certain temps si une voix familière ne les avait soudain interrompus :

- Eh ! Il n'y a rien à boire, ici ?

Ils tournèrent tous la tête avec un ensemble parfait. Jack se tenait sous la filoche effrangée, chancelant légèrement sur ses jambes comme un homme ivre, et les regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Tia lui avait délié les mains, constatèrent ses amis, et bien qu'il ait les traits tirés, il ressemblait assez à l'ancien Jack Sparrow.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda le pirate d'une voix légèrement pâteuse. Bon sang, Tia ! Tu as essayé de brûler la maison, ou quoi ? C'est irrespirable ici, j'ai la gorge en feu !

- Jack ? fit Will d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Vous vous sentez… bien ? hasarda Gibbs.

- C'est bien vous, Jack ? demanda Elisabeth.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils :

- Evidemment, Trésor ! répliqua t-il. Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Vous savez bien que personne ne s'est jamais permis de me ressembler !

Il porta la main à son front, d'un mouvement un peu égaré :

- J'ai dû prendre une cuite… je ne me souviens de rien mais j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar….

Tia Dalma se leva.

- Tu reviens de loin, Jack Sparrow ! affirma-t-elle. Et crois-moi, tu peux dire merci à tes amis ! Dans un moment, tu te souviendras de tout. En attendant assieds-toi, je vais te donner un peu d'eau.

- De l'eau ?! répéta le pirate d'un ton horrifié. Es-ce que tu me prends pour une grenouille ?! Monsieur Gibbs !

- Capitaine ?

- Tu n'aurais pas du rhum sur toi ?

- Ah, si !

Le second fouilla sous sa veste et en retira sa gourde, qu'il tendit à Jack avec un grand sourire. Sparrow la vida d'un trait (il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas pleine) et la rendit à son propriétaire, qui sourit encore plus largement.

- Ca fait plaisir de vous retrouver, Jack ! dit-il d'un ton réjoui.

Et là-dessus il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et donna une vigoureuse accolade à son ami, qui prit un air à la fois interloqué et scandalisé :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda t-il.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien, Jack ? demanda Will.

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- Ca va lui revenir, assura Tia. Ne vous en faites pas.

Gibbs, cependant, tout en arborant un immense sourire, se gratta soudain la tête d'un air un peu embarrassé.

- Il va aussi falloir reconquérir l'équipage, rappela t-il. Et les gars sont plutôt mal disposés envers vous, Jack.

Il soupira :

- Tout n'est pas encore terminé.


	6. Epilogue

Lorsqu'ils prirent pieds sur le pont du Black Pearl, sous les regards suspicieux de l'équipage, Jack entoura soudain familièrement de son bras les épaules du jeune Turner :

- Dis-moi, Will, dit-il en portant légèrement les doigts à l'ecchymose qui lui déformait la pommette et le coin de la bouche, où as-tu appris à frapper comme ça ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais je crois bien que tu m'as cassé une dent.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Il a fallu agir vite et sois heureux que ça se soit passé comme ça : si ç'avait été l'équipage qui t'était tombé dessus, tu ne t'en serais pas sorti avec une dent cassée.

Sparrow lui dédia son malicieux sourire :

- Je dois te dire merci, si je comprends bien ?

- J'ai posé la même question à Gibbs quand il m'a assommé. Tu sais, le jour où…

Et Will à son tour porta sa main à sa joue, sur laquelle les profondes estafilades laissées par les bagues du pirate étaient maintenant en bonne voie de cicatrisation.

Durant un bref instant, les deux hommes demeurèrent là à se regarder, enlacés comme deux frères, chacun palpant du bout des doigts son visage tuméfié, puis soudain, avec un bel ensemble, ils explosèrent de rire. Un rire homérique, interminable, qui les plia en deux et par lequel ils évacuaient toute la tension accumulée en bientôt un mois, les frayeurs et la rancune.

- La… la prochaine fois que tu me cognes, vise plutôt l'estomac ! hoqueta Jack, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! La prochaine fois que tu as envie de me gifler, retire d'abord… Ah ! Ah ! … toutes tes bagues !

- C'est ma… ma signature !

- Ah, merci bien !

- Tu devrais être content ! Beckett, lui, signe avec un… un fer porté au rouge !

- Oh, je suis ravi !

Elisabeth et Gibbs, un peu indécis, les regardaient se tordre de rire tous les deux d'un air légèrement réprobateur et, dans le cas d'Elisabeth, vaguement vexé de se sentir exclue de cet accès d'hilarité et de la complicité qui paraissait soudain unir les deux hommes.

Les hommes de l'équipage se rapprochèrent à leur tour et Pintel désigna Jack et Will de la main en se tournant vers Gibbs :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à rire comme des baleines, ces deux là ? Ils sont dingues tous les deux, maintenant ?

Le second balança au marin une claque sur l'épaule :

- Non ! Au contraire, tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

Le fou rire de Jack se calma peu à peu et un coup d'œil aux hommes qui le regardaient, dubitatifs, lui fit comprendre que, comme l'avait souligné Gibbs, _tout_ n'était pas encore terminé. Il lui fallait encore reprendre son autorité sur son équipage. Or, il n'avait jamais aimé les rapports de force. Ce qui d'ailleurs aurait sans doute été une désastreuse erreur après ce qui s'était passé précédemment.

Jack observa un instant les pirates rassemblés autour de lui, tranquillement, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, puis il se fendit d'un large sourire, écartant en même temps les bras dans un geste de cordiale invite.

- Ca se fête, les gars ! lança t-il de son ton le plus jovial. Tournée générale ! Et quand on aura vidé le stock de rhum, on mettra le cap sur la Barbade pour relâcher.

Il prit un air confidentiel :

- Il y a là-bas les plus jolies filles de toutes les Caraïbes !

Les pirates se déridèrent aussitôt. Rhum et jolies filles, voilà qui était pour leur plaire. Ils se précipitèrent à la cale et en remontèrent des tonnelets de boisson ambrée, qui furent immédiatement mis en perce au milieu des exclamations joyeuses.

Souriant, très à l'aise, Jack déambula au milieu d'eux de sa démarche inimitable et, son gobelet à la main, finit par lancer, haut et clair, son sourire narquois aux lèvres :

- Mes amis, que ce jour reste dans nos mémoires comme celui où le capitaine Jack Sparrow a FAILLI perdre la raison.

Puis, d'un geste qui lui était familier, il détacha son compas magique de sa ceinture et regarda l'aiguille tourner follement, follement, comme si jamais elle ne comptait s'arrêter. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de refermer l'instrument avec assurance et d'annoncer, théâtral :

- Nous avons un cap !

Il savait qu'il lui faudrait quelques temps pour reconquérir entièrement son équipage, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Dans l'immédiat, les hommes étaient satisfaits du programme annoncé et rassurés par ce retour manifeste à la normale. Le reste était dans les mains capricieuses du destin.

Or, Jack Sparrow qui se mesurait à lui depuis toujours, opposant à ses pièges sa ruse et ses pirouettes, n'avait jamais craint le destin.

** FIN**


End file.
